Lessons, Lights and Letters
by SurrealExistence
Summary: A sad long one-shot. Complete.


**Hi, this is the sad one-shot. **

**I have a long AN at the end, so be sure to read that. It'll inform you of the SSS updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series or characters, just the plot of this specific one-shot.**

**Btw, this chapter is dedicated to: Zoe Isabel for her LOVELY reviews and messages. **

**Enjoy!**

They were right together, in every sense of the word. She and he fitted perfectly, and they were perfect. But the thing was they knew that perfect wasn't what they wanted and needed.

They wanted real.

And then the tragedy struck, and perfect was the only thing they'd ever have.

!?

She used to love him.

A long, long time ago, her heart beat for him and only him.

It was funny how things changed, and how quickly a person's world could flip.

It took five minutes for her world to deflate, leaving her alive but wishing for the opposite.

It happened at night; when no one could see, and no one could stop it.

She called him. And they'd argued—but he'd relented and left for a walk, to cool his head.

She hadn't known she'd never see him alive after that.

If she'd known, she'd never have said anything. If she'd known, he wouldn't be dead.

But she hadn't known and he was dead.

Death was a funny word. Five letters that had almost infinite meanings and perceptions.

She felt as if five letters wasn't justice to the impact that it left.

But at his funeral, where his killer had sat, she hadn't felt sad; Deflated, pained, hurt—yes. Sad? No.

Maybe because she hadn't loved him, not really. Maybe he was the star that shined to bright, wasting its light on the wrong people. She used to love when the light landed on her, but for a few weeks both their lights had been dim. Maybe... they weren't right. Maybe.

Questions unanswered had always left her mad, confused and curious.

So it was only unfair, that he too, had become a question unanswered.

It took five months, for the pain to dim. To numb.

And only hours for it to start again.

A family was not whole unless it was closed in, until there was a door that could shut and lock.

They'd died at night, broken and bleeding. A mom, a dad, a little brother. A family. _Her Family. _The pieces of her puzzle, of her world, ripped up and scattered heartlessly. She had known, a bit, because it was at dark silent nights that the fragments of her world were blasted. She'd received a call, from the police; informing her about the _devastating_ news and _horrible_ outcome. She'd felt as if they were patronizing her, attempting to subtly say _you're just another one of them. _

She wished she could say she cried equally at both funerals. At his funeral she'd been crying—but at theirs? Sobs tore through, and she was a mess of screams, and cries of pain and suffering. She couldn't imagine growing up, waking each day, knowing she could never call her mom for advice. Have her dad try and scare off her dates. Annoy her brother, or hold him and smell in his scent. She could never bake cookies with her mom, or eat her brother's snacks.

She remembered the day he was born; she'd picked him up and inhaled his scent, baby and powder, of dreams and ambitions, and thought, 'I can't wait for you to grow old". The thought brought tears to her eyes, and made her want to curl into ball and stop breathing. The fact that he'd never become the engineer, or scientist he'd wanted to be was heartbreaking. The fact he'd never become taller than her, or have a best friend for life was also heartbreaking. But the worst fact of all was that while she was seventeen, turning eighteen; he'd never get to turn ten. He'd always be nine years old, and forever mad at his sister for eating his pizza. She'd never told him this directly, but she'd have given up the world for him. She'd expressed to him her affection and love, but never that she'd go through hell and back, to make him happy.

She regretted it now. She regretted everything.

It took two years for the emotions to stop. To blur and disperse, disintegrating into the world around her. In that two years she'd turned nineteen, and her brother had stayed nine. Every year on the day they died, she went to the spot where they'd been hit, and sat they way they had. She'd stood in her car, breathing softly. She'd wondered why someone couldn't take her too, end her world as well. She wouldn't mind, and they only people that would have, were dead and six feet under.

So it was surprising, when she of all people, found happiness again.

He thought he was whole, until they met. He was gorgeous and witty and had a way with the ladies. She was like a cool breeze after an unbearable heated morning. But there was something off about her, like she was carrying a heavy weight on her shoulders that was hard for her to bear. He wanted to know more about her.

She was beautiful, too beautiful to go unnoticed, to be left alone.

She didn't really understand him, when he had tried to make a few moves on her. Derek Souza was the player of the year, and while he was a genius he was also cocky, and the very idol of what mother's worried about. She didn't want to get involved in his life; she didn't want to become just another notch in his bed post.

She ignored him.

Again.

And again.

Until, finally she cracked.

!?

He'd attempted to get her number several times, but she'd always look up at him with her big somber blue eyes, and he'd forget what he was going to say. But one day, he got lucky and managed to get her number. They'd talked and went out for coffee, and for the first time since he'd met her, she smiled. And her eyes, which were usually somber and dull, brightened immensely. She'd looked like a completely different person. After that they met every day, after her work was done and he'd gone through his files. It became a calming ritual that they both relied on to get through the day.

They held hands on their first official date after they began dating. Her hand was soft and fragile within his large and rough hand, but he'd felt an immense strength within her. She had a fire that he wanted to kindle forever. When they had watched a horror film, she'd grabbed his hand and squeezed hard. It hadn't hurt at all, but it had become a start of their silent assessment of each other. One pump with a quick response meant that everything was well, but a delayed response either meant tension, anger of ignorance. So far no delayed responses had occurred. The first time he kissed her, she had been drinking a French Vanilla, and when she'd licked her lips he'd gone over his control limit and pressed his lips against hers. It was enthralling and exciting, and it had been added to their assessment procedures.

They weren't right together, not entirely. They were both messes of curves of straight angles, not innocent or guilty. They were opposites. Where he liked baked fish, she liked fried. Where he exercised seven times a week, she exercised none. But they worked, in a way that made them real and human. And they loved it. The first time she had slept over, they hadn't planned it. She had come over to watch some movies with him and his siblings—she'd never told him this, but he could tell she loved his family, almost as if they were her second family—and she'd fallen asleep on the couch. Not the most romantic thing they'd ever done, but he had known that it meant a lot more to her than any romantic gesture.

It was around the first time they broke that up, that he realised why he wasn't whole. He wasn't whole because he didn't have her. She was the missing piece of him, the piece he hadn't known about until he met her. She was the light in his world, but she wasn't too bright. She was the kind of light that people spent forever trying to find. She wasn't neon bright, and she certainly didn't glow for just anyone. But when she glowed—it was worth it.

They got back together soon after that.

?!

He had gotten furious, when he'd found out. He was going to be driving to her house, she hadn't known; it was supposed to be a surprise. It was around two at night, and she had driven to the intersection where her family—her world—had been killed. And she had just stopped, like she did once a month. And she had waited, her eyes closed and her breathing soft. Sometimes she wondered if she stayed there long enough, with all of the car's lights off, something might happen. Maybe she'd see them; maybe she'd see a re-enactment of their destruction. Only that one particular time, he had been behind her, and had honked. He'd gotten out of the car, to give the driver a lecture on the dangerousness and give them a piece of his mind. But he'd been flabbergasted to see that she'd been sitting in the car.

He'd made her park her car somewhere, so they could retrieve it later, and had hauled her into his car. They'd driven around for hours, and it had been horrible for her. He had yelled at her, his voice loud and demanding attention and he hadn't been polite. Everything about him angry, and it was as if his entire world had been at stake. Like her death could rupture his clean, cut world of work and family. After he had yelled at her, they had lapsed into silence. Tears were streaming down her face, because of what he'd said, and because of the fact that the whole scene reminded her about her family. And she'd also cried from guilt, because she realised just how close she had been to losing everything worth living for.

He had sharply pulled over, and she had looked around, surprised. She couldn't recall the last time she had been riding in a car and someone had abruptly pulled over.

He turned towards her, and took her face in his hands. His rough thumbs gently brushed away the stray tears, and he leaned in closer. He wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head in the crook of her neck. He breathed in and out, and she slowly let herself believe that he didn't want to let go.

He didn't let go, not for a long while. They just sat there, in his car, holding each other—scared to see beyond anything, but them. When he finally pulled back, he kept a hold of her face. He looked closely at her, before kissing her. The kiss reminded her of everything they'd done together, and why she shouldn't let go. It was a soft and simple kiss, but it held a lot of meaning. She pressed harder into the kiss, and he did too. And so they sat, kissing and talking. She told him why she did what she had done, and he told her softly that it was stupid. She didn't feel too insulted when he did, because she saw it too. She saw the way it was wrong for her to try and take her life, to try and end everything she had going for her.

She wasn't stupid enough to do it again.

?!

"Hi" she said softly, leaning back to watch as he finished with his last client. He turned to look at her, his face an impassive look until his eyes landed on her blonde locks and blue eyes. His face lit up, and he gracefully rose to his feet, bending over to kiss the side of her of her head. She smiled at him, before handing him the letter she had found. He held it in his hand, reading it quickly, before tossing it onto his desk.

"Thanks, let's go get some lunch. I have something I wanted to ask you" He rumbled, squeezing her hand. She squeezed back immediately.

They set off.

The restaurant they selected was fancy, and the seat they chose was secluded. The food arrived shortly, and they were in the middle of the dinner, when all of a sudden he stopped talking. She looked up at him, curiously.

"What—?" She said questioningly.

"I-I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time, but I've been too much of a chicken to do so. You know I'm bad with words that display any psychological thoughts, so I'm just going to show you, and hopefully you'll understand" He blurted out.

She frowned, but waited. He reached into his pocket, extracting a small deep blue box. He placed it on the table and slid it towards her, and she picked it up in her small hands and opened it.

Her mouth fell open at the twenty four carat-gold ring with a small but brilliant diamond set in place. Her eyes jumped to his, and it was all he needed to see.

Everything about her screamed, "Yes!" From her posture, to the quaking of her finger tips and finally to the absolute joy in her beautiful eyes. Everything was glowing.

?

A year later, she was standing in their bedroom—waiting. Finally she decided she couldn't take it anymore, and she opened the door to their bedroom. She slipped into his study, and placed a quivering hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly.

"Hey" He said, his eyes landing on her shaking, outstretched hand. It was holding an envelope. He took the envelope from him, and opened it. Inside was a receipt, more precisely; a doctor's receipt.

"What..?" He murmured, reading it. When he got to a certain part, he dropped the thin sheet of paper, before leaping to his feet.

"How long?" He asked.

She gave him a smile, "Two months"

Without warning, he effulged her in his arms.

"I think we should name it, Aurora"

She laughed. "Or Hunter"

He nodded, before kissing her.

({?})

_SEVEN YEARS LATER_

It was late, when they drove home from the gathering at his dad's house. Simon and his fiancée were having a baby, and they had decided to throw a baby shower for the couple. She was tired, but content. The right kind of content, the kind you never aimed to be—but when you were, you were absolutely happy. Aurora was fast asleep, and Hunter was watching his younger sister sleep. She sat in the passenger's side, her eyes closed and her hand resting on her legs. Her pale blue dress came to her knees, which meant she was freezing. Derek was still talking to Simon, so she leaned over and turned the heater on. Glancing back at Aurora and Hunter, she smiled softly.

She hadn't ever thought she'd want kids, because she wasn't willing to inflict any more loss on her. She didn't want something to happen to them or anyone she loved for that matter. She didn't want to breathe in a world where all that she cared for was gone. When her family had died, and little part of her heart had broken off and crumpled. She hadn't ever thought she would find someone who restarted the spark of emotion in her. When her brother and family died, she'd been merely a ghost of who she used to be. Nate's death had hurt, but only in the way that it would if they were acquaintances and not lovers. In her twenty-eight years on Earth, she'd learned a handful of lessons.

One of the most important lessons she had learned was that death didn't wait until you were ready. It didn't wait until you had finished all that you wanted to do and say, it didn't wait until you sat down in a comfy chair and closed your eyes. Death swooped in, and stole things. Death had stolen her brother—someone who could have been her children's uncle—it had stolen her parents and one of her best friends. But there was no way she was going to let death steal this, this feeling of complete and utter content; of satisfaction and happiness. No way at all.

Derek opened up the driver's side and slipped in. Seeing her tired face, he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I needed to ask Simon if he was going to be able to take Rory and Hunter out tomorrow"

She laughed. "He said no, didn't he?"

Derek shrugged. "At first, but then I blackmailed him into saying yes. So our date for tomorrow is ready. Twenty-four hours, just you and me" He gave her a sly and dirty look.

She chuckled, punching him lightly. He caught her hand and a pressed a small kiss on it. He squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back. Letting go, he buckled in and pulled out of the driveway.

They needed to get some gas, so he pulled into the nearest gas station. She watched him get out of the car, only to realise he'd left his wallet in the car. She smirked up at him, and handed him the leather wallet. He shot her an amused grin, before moving away from the window. She turned around again, letting her blue orbs rest on her kids. She recalled being shocked by Hunter's appearance the day he was born. He had her blonde hair and porcelain skin, but Derek's gorgeous jade eyes. Tori, when she'd set her eyes on Hunter, had said that he would be player; a much better version of Derek. She remembered holding him close to her and inhaling his scent, the way she had done with her little brother, all those years ago. She even remembered that flicker of raw emotion that had sparked when she had remembered her younger brother. The day Aurora had been born Derek had immediately said she wasn't allowed to go to a school with boys. Chloe remembered laughing, despite the pain it caused her. Aurora was obviously going to be beautiful. She had Derek's dark hair and his jade orbs. Hunter was already super protective of his little sister.

She was excited, to watch them grow.

After they were born, she had spent half the night awake, thinking about how beautiful Aurora would look on her prom day. She was excited for her son's protectiveness of her daughter, and most of all, she was ecstatic for the memories of growing up with her children and husband. She was waiting to take pictures with her kids on vacations, and travel to Paris on her daughter's eighteenth birthday. She was ready for so much, and she would wait for as long as she needed to.

_She didn't know. _

He returned quickly, and they pulled off again.

He glanced over at her, at a red light, enjoying the way the moon's glow bounced off her nose. It illuminated her eyes making them even more beautiful. He expressed all the time how much she meant to him. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, and how much he would sacrifice for her. But he knew that he had an eternity to tell her these things. He could tell them tomorrow, or the day after or even when they got home. He was anxious to tell her about the new finance numbers his company had recently managed; he knew she would be proud of him. He also wanted to tell her about the present he had gotten her and Aurora. It was a matching necklace set that had a silver heart in the middle. He knew she would love it because she loved things that were simple. He wanted to give her the necklace tomorrow morning, but he knew he had a lot more opportunities to do so.

_He didn't know. _

She noticed him looking at her, and laughed. "Green light" she said, pointing at it. He rolled his eyes, and moved the car forwards.

As he drove they spoke of Aurora's second birthday, which was next week, and where it would take place and who would be invited; some of her friends from work, and some of his oldest friends, Tori and her boyfriend, Simon and Liz and some other family members including her Aunt Lauren. They also decided that Hunter was going to get to invite some of his friends, considering he had just started his first grade. Simon and Liz were going to have their wedding next week, and Tori and her had yet to get their dresses. They spoke of everything and nothing, because they both knew that they had many more chances at conversations.

_You see? They didn't know. They knew nothing. _

He was taking the left turn, when she screamed out.

"Derek!"

His eyes shot to the car barrelling towards them, and he pressed down on the acceleration, avoiding the car but crashing into a pole. The last thing he remembered was hearing Hunter scream "Mommy!" And the last thing he thought was "Please, please don't take them from me"

?!

He woke to soft muffled sobs, and slowly turned his head, wincing at the sharp pain. His blurry eyes landed on a small boy with blonde hair—Hunter. He looked down at himself, and unbuckled the seat belt.

"D-daddy?" The small boy asked.

He formed a small smile. "Hey Hunter—are you and Aurora alright?"

Hunter nodded his head, and as if to prove the point Aurora let out a loud shriek. He winced at the noise, but sighed in relief. He slowly turned his head to the seat next to him, and he felt his stomach threaten to resurface at the sight of all the blood. His heart beat loudly, and he called 911. Then he turned back to the bloody seat, making out blonde hair.

"Chloe!" He cried, his hand searching for hers. When he found it, he checked for a pulse. He found one. He gently squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

"I love you" She burst out and he felt her weak hand tremble.

"Hold on Chloe, just hold on. We'll get out of this yet" He murmured.

"Tell Rory and Hunter that I love them" She breathed.

Panic exploded in his chest; "Chloe—I love you. Hold on babe, just hold on. I can hear the ambulance"

"I wrote letters, in case something like this ever happened" She said again. "My treasure box"

"Chloe!" He yelled out again.

"Mommy!" Aurora and Hunter screamed.

"Its okay darlings, Mommy's here." She whispered, but the silence in the car made her voice seem loud.

Her hand stopped moving, and he freaked out.

Frantically he found her neck, and felt for a pulse.

It was there.

The ambulance was here.

Relief filled his chest, it filled the spaces in the car and finally he could breathe out.

!?

He sat impatiently outside the operation room, moving back and forth. Aurora and Hunter were perfectly fine and so was he. The only person who wasn't fine was her. The only person in the world that made him smile for real wasn't fine; far from it; a broken arm and dangerous spinal cord damage. Since the time she blacked out in the car, she hadn't woken up. The doctors said that she wasn't doing very well, but he refused to handle the truth. He insisted that they use anything they could to save her—he'd pay as much as they wanted. They told him it didn't work that way, and he responded by saying they better make it work that way

He couldn't live without her.

?!

She had never imagined dying to be like this. It was too easy—she could feel an iron grip on her arm, and she knew that if she slipped that way she'd never come back.

?!

The first time that Hunter started to walk, he had been standing behind her.

She had been watching Hunter, and her eyes were wide when he first stepped forward. Hunter had stumbled and she had dived forward to catch him. He had just been there, kneeling down and watching her pick up their son. She had laughed and kissed the blonde boy happily. The little boy had earnestly gotten to the floor to try again.

A few steps—before he toppled.

Hunter had sat up and burst out crying.

And she had laughed—laughed so loudly that Hunter had stopped crying. Hunter widened his eyes and watched his mother laugh, before laughing himself.

And he had just watched Chloe, and had secretly smiled. He thanked the world that this angel was his. That this creature of magnificence loved him back.

He thought about what he'd do to save her and how much he'd let go of.

?

All she can see are lights. They're bright and big and blinding. The lights remind her of things. Of blonde hair—of her baby boy; her six year old baby boy. She then thinks about her daughter—her almost two year old daughter. She thinks of her husband—the man she's loved for almost a decade. She thinks about her family—her kids and husband and friends—and she thinks about how she can't let go of them.

The lights remind her about her reasons to live.

But it also reminds of a lesson she learned about letting go.

She doesn't acknowledge the lesson. Instead she thinks about her family and her reasons to live.

!?

When the doctors let him in, he bursts into her room. And his heart sinks, but he puts on a brave face and sits next to her.

"Hey Chloe" He murmurs, touching her hair.

?!

She can feel him. He's right next to her. And her heart soars, because she can hear him. And then it sinks, because she can't do anything to help him.

!?

"They're alright. Aurora and Hunter and I—we're okay. We can all still be a family—you just need to come back to us" He whispers, stroking her hair.

!?

The fact that her family is fine lifts a heavy boulder from her heart. And she can feel the things weighing her down slowly start to lift. She doesn't know if it's good or bad.

!?

He sits there stroking her hair, and telling her about all the things that are happening. He tells her about the necklace he had Simon retrieve from their bedroom. He tells her about how Tori and Liz and Simon are worried sick. He tells her about how her Aunt Lauren is flying in to see her. He tells her about how Aurora and Hunter are missing their mother.

"They need you Chloe. Rory can't grow up without you—she needs someone on her side when Hunter and I are threatening her potential dates away. Hunter needs someone to tell him how to be gently with a girl he really likes. I need you" He chokes out.

!?

She knows they need her. She knows so much that they need her. But she needs them more.

More than they could ever know.

More than she needs life itself.

!?

"Aurora and Hunter are sleeping right now. But they cried a lot when you wouldn't wake up" He says, his eyes watering.

!?

It brings peace to her that they're sleeping; that they will not be awake to see her in this state.

!?

He takes a deep breath. "I know you're dying"

!?

Yeah she knows too. She knows because of the lights—and the way they're telling her things. They tell her that the time on Earth that she had was magnificent. But she can't let go of the fact she'll never see her kids grow—she'll never see Aurora's first steps. And she'll never see Hunter's first soccer game. She'll never hear her sweet kids ever again. She'll never get the eternity with Derek that she had worked so hard for.

And it hurts.

!?

"I don't want you to"

!?

She doesn't want to either. She wants to grow old next to him; she wants to go to Paris with her daughter. She wants to see Hunter sing 'Happy Birthday' to his little sister just like he did last year, only his lisp back then made it sound cuter. She wants to live.

!?

"But we can't stop anything in this world can we? I love you so much" He said, his voice breaking.

!?

She loves him too, and she wants to say it. But she can't so she doesn't. She shows it.

!?

He's so focused on her that he doesn't let notice the small pump in his hand, the hand that's holding hers.

!?

She squeezes his hand one more time. With everything she'd got left.

!?

He feels a slight squeeze in his hand. He turns towards his hand. Two gentle pumps.

!?

She knows that this is it. And she hopes he reads all the letters she wrote. She wrote several for him—for different time periods. A few days before her parents and little brother had died; she'd watched a movie where the main character wrote several letters explaining their sorrows and why their loved ones should continue to live. After her parents had died, she'd wanted to write letters but she had no one to write them to.

Now she had a plethora of letters to write.

And she had written at least two for Simon, Liz, Tori, Aunt Lauren and Mr. Bae. She'd written about thirty letters in total for Derek, Aurora and Hunter. They were her entire world, a world that she would have to leave behind because of some drunk driver. Anger filled her for a moment and she saw red, before despair took its place. She didn't want to die, not now; not yet. She had so much more to do, so much for experience. And she was being ripped away. From her children, from her family—from him. And there was nothing she can do.

She squeezes one more time.

With every ounce of what's left of her pitiful image, she opens her eyes.

One last glance.

!?

Her eyes are open, and for a few hopeful seconds he thinks she'd going to survive, but then he sees the look in her eyes. And he knows that this is it. He wants to call in everybody—but he knows that she doesn't want them to see her like this. And he knows she wants her last glance of all of them to be happy and not fractured. So he pulls out his wallet and shows her pictures of their vacation to Hawaii, every one of them. And he lets her eyes rest on the last picture she'll ever see—her family. And her eyes meet his one last time and he mouths "I LOVE YOU" to her, and he knows she's mouthing it back. And then it's as if a big swoop of wind comes in and she's knocked breathless, and he can see it—he can see the life and her existence disintegrate. He can see the life leave her eyes.

!?

The light is fading and it's not as brightening and blinding as it used to be. Instead it's blurring, and all she can see is a dull grey. And she doesn't want this end and she knows he doesn't want it either. She wants to die with him by her—and its then that she realises—that this is life. You don't get to choose your lemons, and you don't get to choose your happy ending. You don't even get to choose if it's happy or not. In a way that's the best thing about life—you get to live. And you live without knowing, which makes you even more real and alive. And she looks at his eyes one last time before they shut, and she's left with the thought that this is her ending. And this is the way it's always meant to be—and this is how it will be.

She thinks about how she won't be a mom anymore. She won't be a wife. And she won't be a sister in law. And she will never be an Aunt.

She thinks about how her daughter and son won't have a mother anymore.

She thinks about how Derek will be a single father.

She knows he's crying and she knows she's crying, and everything is so sad. And all she can think about is the way the world is—but she also thinks about her life. And she knows that while it hasn't lasted long—it was the best thing in her world. And she knows that this is it.

And the lights—they're fading. But she knows, that it's inevitable and in a way, okay. Because she was meant to die, everyone's stories must come to an end, only hers was tonight. Here. With everyone she loved.

And in a way—she got what she had always wanted in life.

To be loved.

'It's okay', she thinks. And the weirdest thing is—that it is.

!?

He squeezes her hand tightly, tighter than he's ever done.

For the first time in the almost decade that he's known her, she doesn't squeeze back.

And he knows, for sure, that it is over.

He wants one more kiss, one more laugh, one more hug. One more eternity, but he knows he won't get it. His eyes land on the heart rate monitor, and he can see it flat lining. He knows the doctors know, and he knows they can't do anything about it.

He knows that he should get up, go and tell his family, but all he can do is sit there, broken and crying; Thinking about how all the things that could have been, have now turned into things that will never be.

And he knows that from now on, when he wakes up in the morning, there will never be someone on the other side of his bed.

He knows you only get one eternity and he's saddened that this was hers—but he understands that the eternity they got wasn't that bad.

And that despite her being gone—their eternity was still blinding.

!?

**Hmm. **

**This was only supposed to be 3500 words long, but now it's at a grand total of 5814. **

**Anyhow, ****it's been a super long time since I've updated SSS. Sorry about that, but I'm never satisfied about the chapters I write. ASDFGHJKL! But this Friday I'll probably put something out there for you all, because I feel super guilty for not bothering to update. **

**Also, I made a twitter account dedicated to my FF stories. If I update—or need an opinion I'll probably tweet something out there. I suggest you check that out, because I won't have time to update my bio on . **

**Twitter: surrealexistence or ship it! **

**I recently made it, so you'll probably have to log onto twitter to find it. **

**So regarding this one-shot, I felt as if this was a good place to end it. But, ****how many of you want to read the letters she wrote? If you do want to read them—and see some of the future moments that might happen—review! Tell me what you think, and I'm willing to write prompts as well. ;)**

**As for SSS, what do you guys really want to see in any of the scenes? Chlerek moments aren't happening that soon, but I'm welcoming any suggestions or ideas! **

**~SurrealExistence**


End file.
